(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an economic process of recovering water from the atmosphere and more particularly to a process of recovering water from the air in countries in which the differences between the temperatures during the daytime and the night are considerable, i.e. in tropical and sub-tropical countries and especially in desert areas of such countries, and to a highly effective system and plant for carrying out said process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known to recover the moisture content from the atmosphere in the form of water by alternate utilization of the cool moist night air and dehumidifying such air by adsorption and utilizing the dry and warmer day air with or without additional radiation by, and utilization of the energy of, the sun for dehumidifying, i.e. desorption of the water stored in the adsorbing material followed by condensation of the thus desorbed water by means of the cold stored during the night time. However, such processes have not been utilized in actual operation because either the yield of the recovered water was too low or the required energy expenditure was too high and the investment and operating costs were in no relation to the amount and value of the recovered water.